Yubel (archetype)
"Yubel" (ユベル Yuberu) is an archetype made up of the various forms of "Yubel". All of them were used by the Duel Monster Spirit, Yubel. This archetype is solely support by the anime effect of "Neos Wiseman". All members of this archetype are DARK Fiend monsters with 0 ATK and DEF. The very last of the "Yubel" monsters can apply its effect whenever it battles, and it destroys the monster it battles. When a "Yubel" monster is destroyed, the next evolution can be Special Summoned and the player does not take any Battle Damage. When a face-up Attack Position "Yubel" monster is attacked by an opponent's monster, before damage calculation, they take damage equal to that monster's ATK. Playing style The "Yubel" Deck revolves around destroying "Yubel" to activate its effect and Summon "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" to stall the field, and/or inflict damage each turn using other monsters. Ways of Summoning "Yubel" include: * From your hand: The effect of "Stygian Street Patrol" or "Sinister Yorishiro". "Dark Grepher", "Dark Crusader" and "Armageddon Knight" can also serve to send "Yubel" from your hand to the Graveyard, for easier Summoning. * From your Deck: Use cards like "Mystic Tomato" and "Chaos-End Master". "Damage Condenser" can be more versatile but costs you a card. * From your Graveyard: Use cards that send "Yubel" to the Graveyard ("Dark Grepher", "Armageddon Knight", "Foolish Burial"), then Special Summon it with "Limit Reverse" or "Call of the Haunted". ("Limit Reverse" can also serve toward evolving "Yubel" to "Yubel - Terror Incarnate", should the "Yubel" Summoned by its effect be changed to Defense Position.) Cards like "Torrential Tribute", "Dark Hole" and "Thunder Crash" are useful for destroying "Yubel". Also, cards like "Safe Zone" and "Dark Illusion" serve as protection for "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare". Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare Deck The objective is to get "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" out on the field because it cannot be destroyed by battle and can attack opponents monsters to destroy them without damage to you while damaging your opponent at no cost to you. Cards like "Montage Dragon" will fit to this Deck, as you can use the the high Level of "Yubel" for it's power. Synchro Yubel Synchro Yubel is a Deck with the objective of dumping "Yubel" in the Graveyard as soon as possible while also getting Tuners out on the field and getting field advantage with Synchro Monsters. Calculator Yubel The idea of this Deck is to quickly search "Yubel", "Metal Reflect Slime" and other high level monsters, along with "The Calculator", then clear the field, and attack for game. You can use any Draw Engine you want, but most prefer "Destiny HEROes". Madolche Yubel A Deck that combines "Yubel" and "Madolche", and makes use of "Madolche Fresh Sistart" from "LINK VRAINS Pack". "Yubel – Terror Incarnate" destroys all monsters on the field except itself, while "Madolche Fresh Sistart", on the field, can return a "Madolche" monster from your GY to the Deck to remain on the field. In tandem, you can activate "Madolche Ticket" to Special Summon "Madolche" to the field, so you can Sweep your opponent’s field each turn, while preserving your own field, making it a strong combination. Fire King Yubel The Yubel archetype synergizes pretty well with Fire King monsters, as cards like "Fire King Island" or "Fire King Avatar Yaksha" can easily destroy Yubel in the hand and Summon "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" on the field, which, along with "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys", can potentially lock down the opponent completely. Weaknesses * Cards that negate effects such as "Rainbow Veil", "Skill Drain", "Light and Darkness Dragon" and "Angel O7" pose serious problems for "Yubel"-based Decks, especially since all three incarnations of "Yubel" have 0 ATK and DEF. "Destiny HERO - Plasma" will also negate the effects of "Yubel". Another card that will wreck a "Yubel" strategy is "Prime Material Dragon", which switches effect damage into increasing Life Points, as well as its effect to negate the destruction effect of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" and destroy it. All 3 forms of "Yubel" are at risk with "Prime Material Dragon" in play. However, this card can also turn into an advantage to a "Yubel"-beck by taking over control of your opponent's "Prime Material Dragon" (or using an own one) to use its second effect to destroy the original form of "Yubel" just at the moment when "Yubel" would destroy itself in case you can't tribute a monster so you could easily summon "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" and performing the same tactic on the second form again to summon the final "Yubel" form. Getting rid of "Prime Material Dragon" afterwards shouldn't be that much of a big problem since it could be destroyed by several cards which are common to destroy/remove a monster from the field. * Cards that would send "Yubel" to the grave without destroying it or banish it, such as "Number 50: Blackship of Corn" and "D.D. Warrior Lady" can also pose a serious threat. * The "Earthbound Immortals" also pose a serious problem to this Deck. Though they have high ATK, they cannot be attacked by "Yubel", while they are able to attack you directly. * Rock Decks that bounce "Yubel" back to the hand or Deck are a serious threat. Rocks also tend to have low ATK, making the whole point of "Yubel" moot. * "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" and "Skill Drain" can wreck a "Yubel" Deck by negating the effects of "Yubel" monsters. Even after a "Yubel" is destroyed by a card effect, "Royal Oppression" will prevent the Special Summon of the next "Yubel", making the whole effort pointless unless you revive the "Yubels". * "Stardust Dragon" is a big problem for "Yubel" Decks: It can negate the destruction and effect of all "Yubel" monsters. It can negate the damage effect of "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" as well. You must have cards that can take care of it. The best is "Divine Wrath" because this Trap Card can destroy "Yubel" to "evolve" it or be used to destroy "Stardust Dragon" when it tries to negate a destruction effect and it won't come back from the Graveyard. "Compulsory Evacuation Device" can also be used to great effect on either "Stardust Dragon" or "Yubel - Terror Incarnate". * Another big problem is a "Lightsworn" Deck. "Judgment Dragon" can cause serious problems by paying 1000 Life Points multiple times to get rid of all 3 "Yubels" and attack for game or "Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn" can banish the base form without destroying it preventing summoning stronger forms. Side Decking some "Light-Imprisoning Mirrors" and/or "Brain Golems" and possibly a "Soul Release" will help to counteract the mighty "Judgment Dragon". Another good way to counter a "Lightsworn" Deck would be "Karma Cut", as it would banish a monster and all copies of it in the Graveyard, thus stalling the Summon of "Judgment Dragon". "Divine Wrath" can also be used to negate its effect and destroy it, and "Starlight Road", on top of negating the effect and destroying "Judgement Dragon", Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" to punish. * Cards that negate/deflect damage to you, like "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste", "Nature's Reflection" and "Doppelganger". * "Naturia Fruitfly" is a major problem for this Deck because of its low ATK and the ability take control of the 0 DEF "Yubel(s)". * "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" is a very serious threat due to its effect, if "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" was used to Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes", all face-up card effects are cancelled. Also, since all forms of "Yubel" have no ATK, a direct attack from "Neo Galaxy Eyes" would end the Duel instantly. Category:Anime and manga only archetypes‎